Captain Jonah
Jonah (otherwise known Captain) was the captain of The Ocean's Radiance. He was the main character of Captain and His Crew. Personality Jonah is a very hopeful, determined, curious, strong-willed not easily discouraged character. he can be rather serious and caring, and somewhat quiet, but adventurous. he's a little bit dorky at times, though, and can be clumsy and a tiny bit dumb, but he means well. Appearance Jonah is a tan canine with a set of tattoos across his shoulders and on her knee. he has a scruffy hairstyle that is gray with a green-blue striped bottom half. He wears a black jacket with red rims, and white wraps on his tail and neck. He has bright blue eyes and is sometimes seen with an eye-patch. On his old design,he had a gray body with darker gray hind legs, neck, and back. He had a blueish gray tail, and his hair was dark gray with blue sides. He had heterochromia, with one golden robotic-looking eye, and one blue eye. He also had several golden teeth and a gold tongue piercing. Biography Captain used to live on a farm with his mother and father. his mom gets sick, and cannot afford medicine, so Captain is forced to steal for food. he later joined Locke, after attempting to steal fish from their ship, and feeling bad. After an incident and the unfortunate loss of Locke, Jonah became captain of the Ocean's Radiance. Jonah's Crew consisted of himself, Mel, Oddy, Map, Spider, Marlin, Mazie, Orlando, and Liam. Jonah and Orlando seem to not get along. Jonah likes rainy weather, writing, hanging out with friends, fall, nature. his biggest weakness is that he will help others even at the expense of his own safety/well being, he makes poor choices, and sometimes sides with the wrong people. Trivia *'Captains original design was created for LupisVulpes by xSpickeyx on DeviantArt. *In '''Captain''s concept phase, he had a floating fish friend. *He doesn't actually need the eye patch. It's just for looks. *He, Mazie, and Liam were the first members created for CAHC. *During his concept phase he seemed more aggressive. *He was once fused with Sad blue. *In his concept phase, his right eye was robotic. *In the "Psychedelic Bike MAP Part" video, Toshie is controlling his body. Gallery Design for lup lup by xspickeyx-d7najr3.png|Original Reference Tumblr n8bjuhCSB41siz4qdo1 1280.png|Old Design Jonah official ref.png|Current Reference Tumblr n7k5yiXVp31siz4qdo1 500.png 5eab400069a4f6f758461555c94a905c.jpg Meet the crew by lupisvulpes d8eaypz by signed with a star-dactdcz.png Tumblr newxnpxpkp1siz4qdo6 1280.jpg Ultimate captain ref by lupisvulpes-d85iw2a.png Screen Shot 2016-11-17 at 1.05.54 PM.png tumblr_nqhlgtmWZq1siz4qdo4_1280.png Screen Shot 2016-11-22 at 8.42.19 PM.png i_got_you_a_fffiiiiisssshhhh_by_lupisvulpes-d88yqlp.jpg book throwing.gif close your eyes.png captain_ref_by_iethargicasino-dapozds.png|Tattoo Design cap_by_iethargicasino-dapy30l.png download (2).jpeg the crew.png Bootyswing.jpg Toshie and Captian.png Untitled.png Captain mid step.png Captian cameo.png BPb1MISuE0Y.jpg 9tSDRAtpUPA.jpg Vu-Hj DqONE.jpg PprUQjsV4 I.jpg N31-tQbutPc.jpg AuRxgrtMvCM.jpg VxtpteCfWng.jpg LZj4r3RatuU.jpg UceicTVpsoY.jpg Screenshot 20180926-170505.jpg MlWB-YeDGhU.jpg 8IIPAqsjUFo.jpg 10151076_cD5zitGcvivCnJB.jpg 10150334_vBKVeOaB68formN.gif 10149117_fqmPwx6l9GvJTgk.gif 20181024_194847.png 10583725_keYt5kfBrk8Ck7K.jpg 10108370_H1r9Vf8Ln8T0PnS.gif 10108394_TiD7KBgg0bbcRqf.gif 10122607_gGtZSqJaEGFWI05.gif 10126382_6LDMEISwfqLzvTa.gif 10128132_6UEAwnII0BU0YOT.gif 10128246_AbeeUnC0rQhqftz.gif 10128330_MStVEVFuKpc36BH.gif 10128406_WlVf8Gdy3Rjn6oK.gif 10128445_5kAZzdsK3XJLkM1.gif 10128470_7Nvk73fN0UqbHXI.gif 10128508_msnUwFf7L19Eyh5.gif 10128563_oyPXY8zD4OIVYRM.gif 10149014_XwRIFRq4dSOkNAw.gif 10150248_JpPt3OTGOppwTUb.gif 10150287_tgW2pvkFdOlIL6B.gif 10150413_bDkQ3Inaupe4FLI.gif 10153913_Ith.png Dd1bl86-891051a8-31b9-4c7f-a670-0845556245db.png 3518793_hBCg5jvczRUoJBG.gif FB_IMG_1556208117788.jpg Screenshot_20190503-202302.jpg Screenshot_20190503-202227.jpg Screenshot_20190503-193530.jpg Screenshot_20190517-121637.jpg|Fusion with Sad Blue Screenshot_20190517-122153.jpg Screenshot_20190517-121715.jpg Screenshot_20190517-121335.jpg GxlWTtsW7LA.jpg 15428506 fZT2rG9eGPtofiu.png 15428498 hcsInOTJRWoDLQ8.png 15428512 gN4E92upHCrBnA0.png Category:Captain's crew Category:Characters Category:Audience Category:Guest Designed Category:Canine Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Protagonist Category:Sona